


Build it Again, Build it Stronger

by Curlscat



Series: Coffehouse Blues [1]
Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Boarman and Swineheart have been fired. What now?
Series: Coffehouse Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Build it Again, Build it Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from ff.net with some edits. Younger me was actually a half decent writer, oddly enough.

Two men sat in a corner booth of Sacred Grounds, sipping (or ignoring, respectively) cups of coffee—black—while the gray November day splattered wetly against the windows, trying to sneak inside to the warmth of the building. In the top right corner of the window that abutted the men’s booth, the water was succeeding, sliding down the class to drip regularly on one man’s elbow. He moved his arm out of the way and brushed the water off, looking at his brother.

"I can't believe we're fired," The other man, known as Boarman, said, putting his head in his hands.

Swineheart sighed, shaking the water off his sleeve. "You had to know it was coming."

"No!" Boarman protested. "You knew?"

"Well, yeah," Swineheart said, "I mean, Charming's been cutting back for a decade. We had to go eventually."

"But he kept Hamstead!" Boarman complained. "Hamstead! Who builds houses out of straw!"

"He's the sheriff," Swineheart said tiredly, "Charming had to keep someone."

"But he's so..." Boarman threw his hands up in the air, at a loss for words to explain what, exactly, his eldest brother was.

"Hey, at least it's not Ichabod," Swineheart pointed out, sipping his coffee.

Boarman sighed. "I guess you're right."

"We probably ought to start looking for a new job," Swineheart suggested. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

Boarman groaned. "Nobody's interested in a couple ex-policemen. Maybe as bodyguards, but anyone here who might want one of those already has one!"

Swineheart shrugged. "So we aren't policemen anymore. Pick something new."

"What can we do?" Boarman asked. "All we've ever done is be policemen and build ourselves houses." He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip, managing to direct all his frustration into a loud slurp.

Swineheart's eyes lit up and he grinned, sitting up straight. "That's it!" He said. "We'll start a career as construction workers!"

Boarman blinked at Swineheart several times. "You actually mean that?"

"Yeah," Swineheart said, "I like building. Why do you think I took the time to learn bricklaying?"

Boarman snorted, his nose morphing into something far more snoutlike than usual. "You mean I've been thinking it was your foresight and smarts the whole time, and you just like to build?" he complained. "What is this? My life is a lie!"

"Oh, no, I knew it was smart, too. But if I didn't like it, I think I might be lazy enough to let myself get eaten." Swineheart grinned.

Boarman groaned. "You're my least favorite brother."

Swineheart shrugged. "You too. Are you in?"

Boarman grinned at his brother. "Definitely."

They shook on it. Swineheart poured sugar into his coffee. Boarman took a long, quiet swig. It didn't seem like either of these things should be important, but it was new, for both of them. And that was okay.  



End file.
